Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) include small mechanical devices performing electrical and mechanical functions that are fabricated using photo-lithography techniques similar to techniques used to fabricate integrated circuits. Some MEMS devices are sensors that can detect motion such as an accelerometer or detect angular rate such as a gyroscope. An accelerometer is a device that undergoes a measurable change in response to acceleration acting on the device. MEMS accelerometers can include piezoelectric, piezoresistive, and capacitive accelerometers. Capacitive accelerometers undergo a change in capacitance in response to acceleration. Production of MEMS accelerometers involves testing that should quickly detect any faults in the manufactured devices.